


Kindled Flames (Dancing Lovers)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Human Vision (Marvel), POV Wanda Maximoff, RIP, Scotland, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff Centric, Wanda Maximoff Dies, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is in pain, and she wants to kill thanos, but thanos screws it up, but we already knew both of that, pietro's dead, please use the summary cause im not good at tagging, wanda doesn't want to lose vision, wanda justs wants to live with vision and have a happy ending, wanda maximoff/vision - Freeform, wanda's take throughout the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Summary: Wanda Maximoff and pain are old friends. You would expect it really, with all the encounters of loss, and near run-ins with Death itself. Yet, the Scarlet Witch is more broken, and vulnerable than people can anticipate.





	Kindled Flames (Dancing Lovers)

Wanda Maximoff walks on broken eggshells, careful to keep the little, the everything she has left. And she doesn’t have a lot. Wanda Maximoff and pain, are old friends. You would expect it really, with all the encounters of loss, and near run-ins with Death itself. Yet, the Scarlet Witch is more vulnerable, and broken than people can anticipate. 

It all started when she was a fourteen-year-old child, who expected the day to be no different than yesterday, and all the ones before it. And tomorrow, would be an ordinary day. Except it wouldn’t. Wanda heard the crash before she saw the blood. The crash jolted her, and something, Pietro she remembers, rolled her under the table. And then, she saw the unconscious bodies of her parents, and the pool of blood that surrounded them. 

Then another missile crashed through their kitchen wall, sending pots and plates clattering on the floor, making loud “bang” sounds as they bounced off the cold wood, or simply broke. The missile was coming for them, and Wanda clenched her eyes.  _ This is it. This is the end. At least we will all go out together _ . 

They did not, go out all together, and that was the first crack in Wanda Maximoff’s heart. 

The second was Pietro, her older brother. He was her rock. Watching as the bullets entered his flesh and he went down, aquamarine eyes turning to a dull grey making a thud sound as he lay still. Wanda couldn’t contain the anger that coursed through her veins as she fell to her knees with a cry, red magic blaring and destroying everything in its path. Seeing the last person that she truly cared about dead, made a part of her heart grow numb, and it stayed like that. Her brother stripped away from her, because of Ultron. She grit her teeth together, anger piling in her core, she was going to kill Ultron, even if she died in the process.  _ Maybe then, we will all be together.  _

Scarlet tendrils trailed her hand as she settled down in front of Ultron, eyes ablaze with red. Ultron weakly calls out, sympathizing, “Wanda, if you stay here, you’ll die.” Wanda’s face remains cold and emotionless as her Sokovian accent spits, “I just did. Do you know how it feels?  _ To lose the last thing that kept you sane? The only person that stuck through with her, gone? _ Wanda gestures her hand, imagining, and literally pulling out Ultron’s heart, seizing and dropping the scrap of metal enjoying the pain his face betrays. Face completely blank she answers her own question, “Like that.” 

Everything after that became messy. She wasn’t going to escape, and a part of her felt content with that. And then came the android who Thor dubbed “Vision” speaking as he picked her up to safety, “I told you Miss Maximoff, we stick with each other.” 

Fast forward a year, and the Sokovian Accords were presented, named after her own home country. Signing the Accords, after all, her mistakes was wrong, at least in her eyes, because signing meant that she would be under government control. No different from HYDRA, except instead of trying to unleash the monster, they were trying to contain it. Politics are the same all over, they see her as a threat, how long until they come for her and throw away the key?

She felt this unexplainable connection with Vision, as if she knew everything about him, and vice versa. Part of it is the mind stone, it gifted her abilities, and it created the android. Throughout the year they spent together at the Compound, she had grown fond of the android. True, he was a robot, but there was something human under the red exterior. 

The two danced around the Accords, taking their own sides and twirling around each other, all the way up to the battle at the airport. They avoided each other, until she was struck down by War Machine. Something sparked in Vision, that hurting the people they cared about, wasn’t worth any of this. She remembers his words so clearly before she was arrested,  _ I told you Wanda, conflict breeds catastrophe _ . 

............

Fast forward one year of hiding between different countries, fake identities, and break-ins and the two finally decided to settle down in Scotland. If the team needed them, they would know where to find them. Wanda was tired of the constant running as a fugitive, and only wanted her love to console her. How much had she lost already? Losing Vision was not an option. 

Fast forward to April 2018, and Wanda begins to feel on edge. And so does Vision. Something is happening, they both know it, but they don’t know what. And that’s what terrifies them. 

They’re both afraid of losing each other, but Wanda more so. She knows loss, she knows the aching feeling in her heart, the sobs that wrack her body, and she doesn’t need more to her list. Vision is an android, but he doesn’t have a lot of experience with emotions. 

Vision insists on going on a walk, that something feels wrong, and Wanda obliged, eager to get some fresh air. They stroll by a radio station with headlines blaring that Tony Stark is missing, and aliens have entered Earth. 

And then comes the pit in her stomach. She’s been trying to avoid the war for so long, she hasn’t realized that it has already started. She looks at Vision who looks straight ahead, eyes pondering something that Wanda can’t decipher, but she anticipates what he’s going to say. He turns to her the words matching in Wanda’s head, “Wanda, I have to go.” Wanda knows he must, and she must as well, but she can’t stop herself from saying, “Vision, don’t go.”  _ I can’t lose you. Then I’ll have nothing left. _ She wants to say it, the words rest at the tip of her tongue, but saying that would make her selfish. She knows a calling, once an Avenger, always an Avenger. No matter what the public says, while she lives and until her dying breath, she is an Avenger. And nothing will change that. 

As if fate had planned it, she hears a pained, gutterized cry that escaped Vision’s lips as a blade went through him, and the sound of that would be something that she would never forget. It would be forever embedded in her heart, just like how Pietro died. And then the battle begins. 

Wanda fights against the aliens, defending so she can flee with Vision. She uses her energy to launch herself into the sky, and bring Vision with it. She softly lands and rolls, just like how Natasha taught her, red spheres seizing her love towards her. She rests him against a concrete slab, fingers quickly at work at repairing him. And then the alien with the weapon comes again and Wanda dances toe to toe with her, and then getting blasted where the alien lunges to impale her, but Wanda moves quicker, making sure that the two of them get to safety, as alive as possible. 

Then they’re at the train station, Vision weak and she’s the only one who is able to fight, standing tall and protectively against the incoming aliens.  _ If they want to take the last thing I truly love, then you will have to kill me.  _

Luckily, the other fugitive Avengers come to their aid, and Wanda softly sighed, unaware that she was holding one in. 

And then like every other time, the battle comes to them. Steve claims that the aliens are after the Infinity Stones, stones that are of infinite power, hence the name. And one of them, the Mind Stone, is in Vision’s head. Another pit growing in her stomach, they head to Wakanda for a possible solution. 

One of the Avengers proposed destroying the stone but Wanda freezes. The stone is what keeps Vision alive, destroying it, would destroy him, would it not? She waits impatiently for another solution, any other solution.  _ I can’t lose him, he’s the only one that ever, and will ever understand her for who she truly is. _

They don’t have to destroy Vision, and another breath that she was holding slips through her cherry-colored lips, the King’s sister, Shuri can remove it. Seeing Shuri operate on Vision, despite her genius leaves her expression etched in a worried one, because this is the first person, and the person she truly loves romantically. Little flings were more emotional on the male side, her ignoring their “flirting”, or a short-lived relationship that ranged from two weeks to a month. None that had blossomed like this. And the best part was that Wanda never imagined that it could. 

And she’s assigned to staying there, not that she would choose any different, standing guard over Vision while the others handle the enemy. She bites the fear on her lip, the army is large, and she has a split-second of doubt that she shakes her head away. They’re the Avengers. They always win.  _ However, there is a first time for everything _ . 

Seeing the giant rolling things head for the Wakandian general and Natasha, she acts quickly, She wastes no time in hesitation, swooping down with red tendrils of magic swirling her very form, as her eyes glow scarlet, unbeknownst, becoming the Scarlet Witch. She lifts the devices off the ground surrounded in a case of red, and hurls it at the incoming aliens, and joining the fight. 

The fight continues relatively in their favor once Thor arrives, and she thinks that they’re winning. And then came the words that made her heart drop, “We got a Vision situation.” Her heart immediately lurches, and she wastes no time in breathing out, “on my way”. Proxima Midnight had other ideas. But after lifting her into one of her own devices, she sets out looking for Vision. 

The field is messy, and there is combat everywhere. She juts her hands down, using the spiral scarlet to lift her up, where she finds her love resting against a tree bark, breathing heavily. She cascades down in a majestic way, and runs towards him, hands already working on fixing him when the mind stone glows and Vision groans. Wanda gives him a look of concern and Vision answers, “He’s here.” 

He. Wanda stands up, drawing a red ball of energy as fear overtakes the blood coursing through her veins because she has no idea what to expect. This is monsters and magic, nothing that they could ever prepare for in such an extreme. 

And then the portal closes, leaving the purple Mad Titan that stalks forward eyes shining with motivation, want, and destruction.  _ Nononononothiscan’tbehappeningnononono. _

Despite her gut feeling she stands a few feet in front of Vision just in case they can’t stop him, or something goes wrong. The Mad Titan easily cast them to the side, only having a slight, emphasis on slight challenge when Steve pushes him back, but is thrown to the side. 

Which leaves her the only standing body between the Mind Stone, and Thanos. 

Vision places his hands over Wanda’s, voice urgent with distress, “You have to Wanda. It’s the only way.” Wanda furiously shakes her head, there has to be some other way. But deep down, she knows this is the only way.  _ It’s not fair.  _ Why does she have to be the one that kills her lover? Is she cursed, doomed to lose everyone her heart takes a liking for? Vision breathes out, voice waving with begging, “It’s okay.” He guides her hand a few inches from the Stone, accepting what Wanda has to do, not because she wants to, but because they all lose if she doesn’t.  _ A small price to pay for everyone else, except for her _ . Was the universe out to get her? 

Vision places the hand that was outstretched onto his robotic cheek and it feels warm, just like the love she has for him in her heart. She frantically looks back only to see the Titan advance. She sighed, mentally cursing the Gods. She slowly raises her arm, lip quivering as red vapor begins to pour out of her hand, doing the right thing, yet at the same time she can’t ignore that  _ wrong _ feeling in her heart. She can’t help the tears that spill over as she slowly destroys her love, letting out a cry of her own as the mind stone crumbles to mere bits and her lover remains grey and still.  _ I’msosorry.  _

Wanda, collapsed from exhaustion and guilt, heavily breathes on her hands and knees, face contorted with anger as she bites back the scream that itches up her throat. She wants to scream, to unleash a fury of red and strangle the Titan, but she’s too weak. The Mad Titan slowly approaches the grieving woman, hand delicately placed on her forehead sympathizing, “I understand my child.” Wanda’s face manages to display all the hate and anger on her face, flinching when the Mad Titan touched her. As if he could  _ ever _ understand her. He may have lost a person he loved, if even capable of it, but to lose  _ the last person she ever loved _ ? He could never. And that’s the cold and hateful words that escaped her lips as she looks at Thanos right in the eyes with a face full of hate and disgust.  _ I hate you. _

She’s surprised to see that Thanos doesn’t look defeated, if anything annoyed. The green stone on his gauntlet illuminates, and Wanda watches horror as time is reversed, and her love is put right back together, only for Thanos to pluck the stone right out of his head, killing him in the process. Wanda can’t hold the scream of protest as Thanos drops Vision as if he were mere gum under his boots. Wanda stood there helplessly, as if watching him die wasn’t enough already. All she could do was continue to try to revive him, just like she did in Scotland with ease, except each time she tries she makes no progress and she can’t feel anything, except that awful numb feeling. 

She stood there helpless, unwilling, and refusing to move because yet again, someone she loved was stolen right from her. She wanted to scream, cry, feel something, but the only thing that coursed through her veins was numbness. She didn’t try to fight anymore, she was already defeated, both physically and mentally. She could feel the Titan snap. She didn’t care, she already felt dead on the inside. 

She knows that whatever is going to happen, will take her too. She doesn’t care, if anything, she embraces death, dipping her head back as her red locks of hair become nothing but ash and dust. But Wanda is content if this is death, at least she can be united with her the people she loved, and cared for once again. But one thing is for sure: if she makes out of this orange-stoned prison, she will kill Thanos, and make him feel every single ounce of pain he inflicted on her. No mercy. And that’s a promise. 

  
  



End file.
